


Prance of the Forests

by MayLovelies



Series: Blooms of chaos [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Elros loves to watch, Family, Implied Unresolved Romantic Tension, M/M, Maglor loves to dance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After observing his father one night, Elros takes quite an interest in the art of dancing. Maglor offers to teach him a few moves during their spare time, but things don't go "fully" as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is separate from my Feanorians/Twins family series.  
> This series deals with Elros and Maglor, as Elros gets older, and the fact that he starts to develop feelings for Maglor. It is something that he first, attempts to stop, but he cannot. As half elf, half mortal, his mortal desire takes over and he basically tries to manifest how he feels in different ways. Yet at the same time, he keeps this a secret from everyone, most of all Maglor. But the feelings he feels for him drive him to act in little ways, which only will cause pain in the future. 
> 
> This is the first installment of the series.

Maglor loved to dance, and Elros had known this.

Since he was a child, he would sit in the grass and watch his father move and sway to the rhythm of the forest. He moved with the wind, keeping in time with a music and beat that was, by then, un heard of to Elros.

As a child, he thought it was rather silly. Why was his father going out in the middle of the night and dancing anyway? Sometimes it was cold—freezing almost, yet Maglor still pushed himself to dance outside when the moon was full and the still air was crisp.

When he’d spotted a young Elros peeking at him through the trees, he smiled. During that time however, when Elros was just getting used to him (and for the most part still held dislike for him), he would simply run inside.

But years later, things had changed. And as Elros headed to bed that night, he spotted his father in the woods again. Too tired to admire him, he simply went upstairs. But the next morning, curiosity couldn’t stop him from questioning Maglor.

OoOoOoOo

“Father.” Elros voice came from the stair case catching Maglor’s attention.

The older elf sat upon the floor of the living room with his harp in his hand. Idly, he plucked on the strings and hummed the notes in repetition. It was his son’s voice that pulled him back into the present moment.

“Good morning, dear one.” He placed his instrument down and stood. “Does something trouble you? Does my song keep you awake? If so I will stop. Return to bed, for it is still before day break.”

Elros continued downstairs. “No, forgive me. It is not your music that keeps me up, rather a question I have for you.”

“Then speak. What is on your mind?”

Elros approached his father, observing how tired yet excited the older elf looked. Whenever he spoke with the twins, his usual somber mood lightened immensely. This made Elros  happy. At the same time, he also noticed how dirty Maglor’s feet, legs and night gown were. As if he’d been running in the mud and rolling in the grass.

“You were dancing again, in the woods. I caught sight of you last night.”

Maglor smiled and looked at his feet rather sheepishly. “Did you? You were a mere child, the last time you saw me…How odd must I have looked last night.”

 _Beautiful, not odd._ Elros shook his head. “Not odd at all…for all night, you danced I infer?” He motioned towards Maglor’s clothes.

“What is it you need, dear one?” Maglor faced him again, with a grin still plastered upon his face.

“If it would not trouble you, I would love to learn your talent.”

“To dance?” Maglor responded curiously. Elros simply nodded, much to his father’s delight.

“Then let us go.”

Seeing Maglor dance as a child had intrigued him, not only because of the beauty, but because he’d never seen anyone so enticed with nature. Even the Sindar elves he lived with were never truly this free in the forests; they never had the appreciation for the wind and trees as Maglor did.

“It is still damp out, and the air is brittle.” Maglor held Elros’ hand as he led him out. “Your lack of clothing worries me, dear one.”

Elros had observed himself and understood his father’s worry. He wore nothing but slacks to bed, his shirt had been absent due to the warmth inside. “You are hardly dressed better!” Elros jokingly remarked, as Maglor wore nothing but a delicate gown.

Maglor gazed above at his taller son and playfully rolled his eyes.

The two took farther to the woods where Maglor stopped at a clearing. Elros stood back as his father stalked ahead and like a switch had gone off in his head, he began to dance.

Elros watched in awe as he moved with fluidity of the ever swaying trees. He jumped, spiraled and did many other things as his hair flowed wildly and his body jerked uncontrollably. The contrast of his illuminated gown to the dim forest was breathtaking. As if the creator himself had painted this scene as a picture to broadcast Maglor’s splendor.

Such a scene brought great beauty to the forest, so much so that Elros began to walk towards Maglor. No longer could he stand in the distance and watch as his father swayed. He wanted to be with him, by his side, holding him and dancing with him.

Before he knew it, he seized Maglor.

From behind he came upon him, pulling him close. A strong embrace made it difficult for Maglor to move freely, but he still moved. He moved to the sound of his breath and the beat of his heart, and still holding on, Elros swayed with him. The rocked side to side and moved at each other’s pace. Maglor, still enticed by whatever was in the air, swayed more freely, but Elros had a hold on him, a strong one.

Maglor for a second however, twisted from his son’s grasp and once again was free, but Elros caught him, pulling him close, holding him tightly. They were now facing one another; Elros’ hands upon Maglor’s waist, Maglor’s snaked around his neck.

They still moved slowly, changing positions every so often, yet Elros reluctant to release his father.

For what seemed like years, the two continued this rhythm until finally, the sun began to peak from behind the trees.

When the warmth brushed across their skin, they stopped.

It was Maglor who broke away first, with the yearning to be free. Elros did not chase him this time, as there was a hint of distress written upon his father’s pale face.

A twinge of guilt tugged at the young half elf’s heart, as he’d realized slightly what he’d done. Yet he spoke.

“Thank you, father , for the dance.” He followed after Maglor who returned inside.

“I do hope you enjoyed.” He cast a glance over his shoulder and offered a smile. All was well. “Or perhaps, was it less pleasing than you thought?”

“No.” Elros protested. “On the contrary, it was better than I imagined.”


End file.
